


bless me, father

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [26]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nile learns how Nicky and Joe got together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	bless me, father

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several comments from a previous fic
> 
> FETCHMEABOOK: Nile: How did you two end up together anyway, Nicky? Wasn't men being in relationships together a sin then?
> 
> Nicky: *grins but doesn't answer her*
> 
> Joe: *from the next room* HE SEDUCED ME THATS HOW, NILE, A PRIEST SEDUCED ME
> 
> AGENTDONAGAL: Nicolo: while my co-priests were reading the Bible I was taking notes during confessional.
> 
> Yusuf, blushing: but......your innocence.........

“You seduced a priest?”

 _“He_ seduced _me!”_ Joe corrects her. He points an accusing finger at Nicky who is happily reading in the corner of the room. “And it was a different time back then.”

Nicky lowers his book. “My love for him goes beyond any holy vow.”

Joe throws his hands up in the air as Nile laughs harder. “The whole chastity concept was added later!”

“That’s not how I remember it,” Nicky says, his expression neutral. “But I do recall my time in confessional being an educational experience.”

"How many Hail Marys would that be?" Nile asks, grinning. 


End file.
